


One, No One And One Hundred Thousand

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's Agatha, and Georgia, and Mary - and many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, No One And One Hundred Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the namesake novel by Luigi Pirandello.

She’s Agatha when they first meet in Paris – auburn hair, polished nails, and a dress that doesn’t leave much to imagination. His preference usually goes to men, but there’s something about her that makes him forget his mission for a while; she’s good at it, he decides in the stifling heat of a dingy motel room as he loses himself in her over and over again.

She’s Georgia when she shoots a man to save his idiotic little brother – brown hair, a black outfit, and the unerring aim of a sharpshooter. He acknowledges her with a sharp nod, her eyes never blinking as she meets his gaze; a moment later she’s gone, a shadow flitting through the shadows of the night.

She’s Mary when he gives her a new identity – blonde hair, a soft smile, and an English accent that isn’t actually her own. They share one last kiss in the privacy of his office, right before he tells her about her assignment; she wants a different life, he needs someone to keep an eye on John Watson, and they’re both willing to take a calculated risk.

Until everything goes spectacularly wrong, and he’s forced to reconsider his previous decision.


End file.
